


Tiger's Chains

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Attempted Murder, Biting, Body Modification, Bondage, Branding, Chains, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Dark, Double Penetration, Drugging, Fluff, Forced Prostitution, Gag, Genocide, Humiliation, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Kisses, Licking, Lima Syndrome, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Endings, NSFW Art, Nohebi has advanced minds, Nudity, Orgasm Denial, Owl!Akaashi, Owl!Konoha, Pictures, Poison, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revealing Clothes, Seducing The Enemy, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Punishment, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snake!Daishou, Snakes, Stalking, Stripping, Sybian, Teasing, Traps, Wing Clipping, Wolf!Kuroo, blindfold, forced public body inspection, good and bad endings, learning how to seduce, nudity art, tiger!kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: “A gift from the higher ups your Highness, last of its kind,”  Kuroo spoke, a hand on Kenma’s bottom pushing him forward.  “Some might even call him,” he moved, lifting the sack off of the tiger’s head.  “The Heart of Nekoma."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic with one of my online friend's Len, she is making the art to the fic while I write it.  
> Note, that this is a sexual fic, this is rated E, this is smut, the picture's will hold nudity and smut in them.  
> I don't suggest reading this in public and being caught in a sticky situation of someone looking over your shoulder.  
> I have tagged this fic as much as I can, so please read the tags so you aren't taken by surprise on the nature of this fic.
> 
> You can find Len on her tumblr: phenomenalpen.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/phenomenalpen24
> 
> Edit: its come to my attention that some of you cant see the art in the chapter, on some phones and tablets you cant see it, on computers you can ;(

“Stay where you are!” a guard yelled pointing his arrows down at the wolf at the gate.  “You do not belong here wolf, this is Nekoma kingdom!”

 

The wolf smiled, lifting his hands into the air.  “I am here to trade with the royal family, I offer something they wish to have,” he told the guard, unmoving when the arrow flew past his head, hitting the ground behind him, not once flinching.  A test, one would run away from, but he stood his ground.

 

“State your name wolf.”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo’s smile widened as the gate slowly opened as he dropped his hands to the side, he’s been through these ropes before with trading with different kingdoms, the Bear kingdom was the most difficult, he almost lost an arm getting past the guards, it was thrilling.  

 

The wolf walked past the outline village of the kingdom, the villagers staring at him, holding their children close.  Wolves weren’t part of a kingdom, they roamed the lands unclaimed and in between kingdoms, they were known to trade, to kidnap, to be paid to steal from other kingdoms.  He stole a precious gem from the Crow kingdom for the Eagle kingdom, they paid him nicely for that. He stopped as a child bumped into him, he stared down at the girl, her hair more red than gold with black tiger stripes in it.  Her tiger ears flattening as she ran off, to an adult hugging him around the legs.

 

Kuroo smiled, waving towards her, gaining the civilians trust slowly, not wanting to cause anymore tension.  He walked on, going deeper into the kingdom, the richer part of it. The bazaar was full of villagers, the voices quieting down as he walked through.  Really, he didn’t think his look was intimidating, was it his wild hair? His choker? The tiny furry vest what hid nothing? It was probably all of him.  

 

Though the tigress’s were pretty, the male tiger’s were equally as intimidating.  Most of them wore their hair in mohawks, their tiger stripes on their scalp. Some had tattooed tiger stripes onto their bodies.  He walked, hearing some hiss towards him as he walked up to a jewelry shop, looking at the gold hoops. “How much?” he asked looking up at the tigress, eyeing him waringly.  

 

“Four gold pieces,” she spoke, eyes narrowing as the wolf took his pouch off his belt.

 

“Is that all?” Kuroo hummed as he took out four gold pieces, giving it over to her as he picked up the hoop earring, he smiled as he took out the stud in his wolf ear, replacing it with the hoop.  “How does it look?” he asked as the tigress just frowned at him. “Alright, alright, I’ll leave,” he chuckled leaving the shop, heading towards the castle.

  
“Wolf!” An elder yelled horrified.

 

“No, a sheep!” The wolf yelled back, rather annoyed by the villagers, if he wasn’t on a job he’d bite all their heads off and eat the young, but he had to behave.  For now. It wasn’t long before he was at the castle gates, the arrow pointing at him again, whizzing past his head, to the ground behind him. He stared at the guards as the gates opened up.

 

The Tiger Kingdom’s castle was smaller than most, it was done in reds and golds, in the sunset it was beautiful, the sun causing the gold to glitter in the light.  He walked past guards that stared him down, one leading him to the throne room, where the tiger king sat upon. He kneeled down, his head face the ground.

 

“Stand,” the king spoke to the wolf as he stood up.  “Speak your name and reason.”

 

“I am Kuroo Tetsurou, I am here to bring a gift to the kingdom,”  Kuroo spoke eyeing the prince next to the king, he looked much more threatening than the old tiger looking down at him.  

 

“What kind of gift,”  the prince frowned raising his nose. “We need no gift from a wolf.”

 

“It is tiger’s eye, a stone you’re kingdom has been looking for, the stone what only tiger’s can read” the wolf watched as the prince and king stared at each other.

 

“We have no need for the stone anymore, we already have our heart,” the king replied, leaning back against the throne.  “You are dismissed.”

 

“My lord,” Kuroo barked quickly.  “Then I offer it too you, to place in the kingdom, I have no need for it,” he bowed, his ears twitching as he heard something behind the curtain, he tilted his head slightly, catching a small male tiger peeking from behind the red silk, the fur on his ears standing up as he hid again.  

 

He straightened, turning from the king and prince, walking towards the doors, the image of the small male tiger burned into his mind.  The wide golden eyes, the shoulder length black and gold hair. The tiger he needed, was him.

 

Kuroo looked at the guards with their back turned away from him, slowly he slipped away.  Hiding behind statues as he moved to find another entrance to the castle. He hid as a group of maids stood talking.

 

“I want to see The heart so bad, the prince talks about his innocent looks all the time, that his wide eyes can read right through someone!”

 

“I heard he can talk to the animals in the kingdom!”

 

“I heard he was saved by a goddess, and given powers to protect the land!”

 

“Is that why he seems to never age!”

 

“I wish I worked in the basement, I want to see him too…”

 

Kuroo scoffed rolling his eyes.  There was no such thing of any of them having magical powers.  Though he was more curious of the tiger. He would be the perfect gift, for another kingdom.  He hid until the group dispersed, leaving him alone in the outside hall. He watched where the maid that does see the tiger, walked off too.  He stalked behind her slowly, watching as she took out keys to a door. Kuroo watched closely as she opened and closed the door, walking next to the door, he tested the knob, mentally cheering as the maid didn’t lock it behind her.  He opened the door quietly, peering inside, a set of stairs going down was all what was behind the door. It must lead to the basement.

 

Carefully he descended his down the steps, the fire of torches lighting his way down.  Further and further he went until he could hear the maid’s voice talking to someone. He peered around the corner, seeing a wooden crate beside him.  He moved, hiding behind it before peeking out. This wasn’t a basement, it was a chamber. The ceiling went high above, light from the sun shining down into it.  There was a soft circular bed in the middle with red silk blankets covering it, and there on top of the bed was the tiger. The small tiger he had seen hiding behind the curtain.  He wondered how he got here so fast, if there was another way out he had made, with the door being locked.

 

Kuroo kept his eyes on the tiger.  He was gorgeous. A perfect gift. His skin appeared to be unmarked, his hair untouched.  Simply breathtaking. Yet? Was he not a bride to the prince? Was he not a servant either?  

 

“Our dear heart, there was a wolf here today, he wanted to gift us the tiger eye stone, surely we made the right decision to turn him away.”

 

“A wolf has ill intentions, destruction comes whenever they appear, may the kingdom be in peace…”

 

The tiger’s voice was soft and quiet, just like his features.  Though Kuroo couldn’t say he was wrong, he smirked watching the two.  Was the tiger like a priest to them? A seer of sorts? A pure tiger. That is why he is untouched.  His smirk grew, licking his lips. The maid turning from the tiger, walking back to the stairs. The wolf pressed himself close to the crate, watching as she ascended up the stairs.  Peaking back out from the corner, Kuroo watched the tiger yawn, laying down on the bed, tail flicking. His robe he wore laying losely, revealing his chest and bottom half, his thigh covering his private part.

 

Kuroo straightened as he walked from behind the crate.  “You sure know a lot about wolves, don’t you?” he spoke, amused as the tiger jumped from his lying position, covering himself with the robe he wore, eyes wide, the fur on his ears and tail standing up.  “So you’re what the call the “heart of the kingdom”,” the wolf hummed as he circled the bed, looking at the unmarked skin.

 

“Get out,” the tiger spoke, keeping his eyes on the wolf.

 

“Or what?  That maid that just left and locked the door will save you?”  Kuroo chuckled, approaching the bed. “Come now kitten, I just saw you hiding up there behind the curtain and thought you looked interesting, you don’t look like the other tigers, your frame is much smaller, your hair is longer, your skin,” he paused, grabbing the tiger’s leg, tugging it out, listening to him yelp as the robe fell.  “Unmarked,” he grinned, looking at the exposed male.

 

The tiger hissed as he kicked himself free from the wolf’s hands.  Covering himself back up. “I’m not a kitten, and I’m not a prize for your taking,” he hissed, swiping his hand towards the wolf.

 

“Tsk, sadly, you’re not a prize...no, you’re a gift to someone who is going to pay me a very large amount of gold.”

 

“You will not take me anywhere, the kingdom will not allow it, the guards will come for me when I scream.”

 

“My little tiger,”  Kuroo chuckled grabbing the male again, taking hold of his chin, pulling him close.  “If only the kingdom was going to still be alive,” he cooed, as the ground shook, the tiger’s eyes widening.  “I feel like playing, I’ll let you hide...and I’ll find you,” he grinned shoving the tiger’s face away, as the door was busted open, a large rock rolling down the stairs.  

 

“Start running.”

 

He watched the tiger scramble to get up from the bed, the ground shaking causing him to wobble before rushing up the stairs.  

 

The wolf tilted his head, counting to himself, giving the tiger time before he took off after him.  He ran up the stairs, hearing people’s screams as he climbed, before reaching the opening. Beautiful.  The kingdom was inflames, wolves and snakes cutting, tiger knights and maids down. A head rolling in front of him.  Yes, he was going to be paid very nicely.

 

Kuroo lifted his head sniffing the air for the tiger’s scent, catching it as the castle caught fire.  He howled, running in the direction of the tiger’s scent, his pack joining him, howling as they ran from behind.  “Don’t hurt him, we need him unscratched and unharmed,” he yelled at the pack as they closed in on the tiger, what had fled to the forest part of the kingdom, the fire spreading through the trees.  He grinned, slowing down as he approached the tiger hiding behind the bush. “Hello kitty!” he howled the tiger jumping from his spot, trying to run as the wolf grabbed his robe’s. The tiger letting it be pulled from his body as he ran naked.

 

Kuroo nearly laughed as the tiger thought he could run from him as a net was thrown on top of him, pulling him to the ground, his pack surrounding the small tiger.  

 

“How did you find me?”  the tiger yelled struggling in the net as the wolf approached him.

 

“Don’t you know, wolves have their own way of finding their prey,” The wolf grinned, fire behind him as he watched the tiger’s expression turn scared as his pack removed the net, holding him down as they placed a collar and chain around his neck, giving the chain to him before forcing to tiger to his feet.  “Now, I believe we have a present to give to Nohebi.”

The tiger’s mouth ran dry hearing the snake kingdom’s name leave the wolf’s mouth.  He was tugged forward, the kingdom burning around them. His eyes filled with horror as they past fallen villager’s both old and young.  “Nohebi did this?” he shook, looking behind him as the castle started to crumble.

 

“All because of you,”  Kuroo replied, pulling the tiger close to him, his hand stroking the male’s hair, rolling it between two fingers.  “If only you hadn’t been pure, if only the snakes weren’t watching you the whole time, maybe Nekoma wouldn’t be burning now.”  He laughed tugging the tiger forward as they walked past the kingdom gates, Nohebi knights following behind them as they walked, he was amused by the tiger, covering his front with his hands now, embarrassed being naked in front of the pack and knights as they walked.

 

They walked up a hill, stopping.  He looked down seeing the tiger turn to look at the falling Nekoma kingdom.  They could see the fire clearly from up top. “Even when it’s burning, Nekoma is still a beautiful kingdom,” Kuroo muttered looking back down at the tiger, his ears flat against his head, striped tail laying flat, he could see the tears in his eyes. The wolf bit the inside of his cheek turning around, tugging on the chain, the knights walking ahead of them.  

 

“All because of me,” the tiger whispered, following the wolf.

 

“All because of you,”  Kuroo replied, leading him down the hill.  “But don’t worry, your new home will treat you well, and it’s just as gorgeous.”

 

“You’re lying, you’re selling me to Nohebi, a kingdom known for kidnapping and burning small kingdom’s for pleasure, I’m not a villager there, I’m a slave,” the tiger hissed.

 

“A very special slave, the last tiger on this planet, one for the king himself,” the wolf kept his gaze ahead.  “Though if you’re not careful,” he purred looking down, pulling the tiger close to him again. “I think I might take you for myself too,” he laughed as the tiger swiped at him with a crimson face.  “But, I’m not in the mood to be on the other side of the Nohebi’s kings anger today, no matter how much I like pissing off the bastard, I have a feeling he’ll be extra protective of you.”

 

Silence fell between the two as they got closer to the Nohebi kingdom.  “What’s you name?” The tiger finally spoke, looking at the snakes wrapped around the trees, his stomach twisting in knots.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou,”  Kuroo told him, a snake snapping at them, as he bared his teeth at it.  One of the Nohebi knights yelling at it to stand down. “What’s your name?”  

 

The tiger stayed silent as he stared in front, the gates to Nohebi slowly opening.  “Kenma,” was all the tiger said before yelping as a sack was placed over his head, hands grabbing hold of his arms as his wrists were tightly tied together.

 

“Well, Kenma, thank you for making me rich.”

 

Kenma yelled as he struggled against the restraints, the chain attached to the collar around his neck pulling him roughly as he stumbled blindly.  He couldn’t see, he was in enemy territory what just murdered his home and he was cared, scared for what was to come. He struggled and cried, the bag making him feel claustrophobic, he could hear people talking, people laughing as he walked through the kingdom naked and blind, he was embarrassed.  At least the sack saved him from the villager’s seeing his scared, crying face. He heard the large doors opening, the difference of the ground turning to stone made it clear he was in the Nohebi castle as he was brought in, he could hear gasps and whispers.

 

Kuroo stared up at the throne, the Nohebi king sitting on it, his bored expression turning to interest.

 

“And what do we have here?”  Daishou asked, a smile appearing on his face as he lift his head from his hand, looking down at the wolf and naked male brought to him.

 

“A gift from the higher ups your Highness, last of its kind,”  Kuroo spoke, a hand on Kenma’s bottom pushing him forward. “Some might even call him,” he moved, lifting the sack off of the tiger’s head.  “The Heart of Nekoma,” he grinned, watching as the tiger stared down at the floor. “I know you always wanted a cat to play with…

 

_And he’s all yours.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone is aware there is no art in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you to my friend and partner in this fic for checking the grammar this chapter <3 don't forget you can see drawings for this fic on her tumblr and twitter phenomenalpen

Kenma felt a tug on the chain hooked to his collar as he slowly looked up.  His eyes meeting the king’s as he stood up. He could see in his eyes, he was a snake up to no good.  He hissed lowly as the chain was pulled again as the snake approached him.

 

“Ah, such a small tiger, I don’t think I’ve seen a male this tiny, I doubt you could even put up a fight,” the king circled, looking the smaller male up and down before halting, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Lay him down flat, I need a thorough inspection,” he ordered with the snap of his fingers.

 

The tiger yelped as the wolf holding his chain yanked him this time, causing him to stumble over to a table, the crowd in the room cackling at him as he was bent over, chest flat on the surface of the cold table, legs spread apart.  His tail trying to cover his bare bottom, hands reaching behind him. “Chain his hands,” he heard the king order as rough hands yanked his arms up over his head, a chain going around his wrist as he was held there. The fur on his ears and tail standing up.  He could hear the people whispering to each other, whispering how they hoped they could buy time with him. His ears flattening as he laid his tail harder against his naked rear. 

 

“You’re not putting up much of a fight like you did back in Nekoma, come on, where’s your little flame you showed back in that rubbled kingdom,” the wolf snickered poking the tiger’s side.  “Or are you embarrassed now that you’re exposed in front of so many people,” he grinned giving the chain to a Nohebi knight. 

 

The Nohebi King hummed as he approached the back side of the tiger.  His hand placed on the small of his back, a small snake wrapped around his wrist slowly slithering over the soft skin of the tiger.  “It’s best to not put up a fight, you wouldn’t want to be punished in front of everyone,” his voice was dangerously smooth, his hand slowly tracing down his back to the base of his tail.  “Not one mark on you...we’ll have to change that,” his jeweled finger, tracing around the base of the tail before trailing down his bottom, palming it with both hands, squeezing hard, hearing a the tiger take a small gasp of air, his tail lifting into the air rigid.  

 

“How beautiful,”  the king purred, spreading the tiger’s cheeks, revealing his hole, he pressed his thumb against it, feeling the male tighten as he dipped just the tip of his thumb past the rings.  “A tight, virgin hole,” he grinned, removing his thumb as he placed his hands on the male’s hips and twisting him around until he was on his back.

 

Kenma stared at the Nohebi king leaning over him.  He shut his eyes tight as a hand was placed on his cheek, gently brushing his cheek.  He was up to no good. The tiger knew he was up to no good. He felt the hand trail down his neck until it reached his chest.

 

“I’m curious to hear what kind of sounds he makes,” the King hummed, tracing a circle around the tiger’s nipple. “I wonder what buttons I should press,” he trailed his finger over the male’s nipple, thumb meeting it as he pinched the pink flesh, watching as the tiger jerked, intaking a sharp breath.  His face fell at the tiger’s silence. “If not here…” his voice was lower, his hand moving down before taking hold of the tiger’s dick.

 

“Don’t touch m--!” 

 

It happened fast, like a snake striking its prey as a hand wrapped around his throat, choking him as the hand on his cock tightened.  

 

“ Tsk, I asked for noise, not orders from a tiger,” The snake hissed, watching as the tiger struggled for breath, his face slowly turning red.  “If you were any other person I would allow these villagers to have their way with you, but since you’re a rare virgin I will take you myself.”

 

“Lord Daishou, I must request, that if you must take the virginity of the tiger, then mark him as yours first, a special mark what will ban any from using him unless under your command,” the wolf spoke up, seeing the frown in the villagers’ eyes, wanting to see their king ravish the tiger, strip him of all his dignity.  He may be a wolf in sheep skin, but even he would rather have privacy of such an intimate act.

 

Kenma’s eyes stared at the wolf as Daishou’s hold loosened, before the hands completely left his body.  He nearly sighed in relief before his chains were pulled, pulling him from the table, nearly falling to the ground as he was put back onto his feet.  

 

“You always have the best idea’s Kuroo, sometimes,”  Daishou rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers. “Take the tiger to the branding room, make a new branding snake, one with the shape of beauty,” he ordered his servants as two knight’s drug the tiger away, he watched before dismissing himself, his knight’s following, the wolf right behind him.  

 

“You should know Daishou, the tiger has special eyes, it’s apparent he can read someone in a matter of minutes, he’s mentally strong and smart, don’t fall under his control.”

 

“I will break his mind bit by bit,”  the snake told the wolf as they walked around the castle, snakes slithering on the ground.

 

“He’s also an amazing escape artist, found him when I was speaking to the king of nekoma, when I went down to find where they hid him he was already there without me or the maid I was following noticing.”

 

“So I should cut off his hands too while I’m in the branding chamber?”

 

“I wouldn’t go that far, no, he won’t escape, he has nowhere to go,”  Kuroo pointed out, his gaze falling on a beautiful servant. “Now...I would like to relieve myself after the show you put on minutes ago,” he purred, hearing the king scoff as he slinked over to the servant.

 

Daishou looked behind him, watching the wolf woo his servant as he rolled his eyes again, a large snake slithering around his leg, up his waist and over his shoulders.  He smiled lifting a hand, scratching the underside of the snake’s mouth as him and his knights walked around the castle grounds until the branding stick was ready.

 

-

 

Kenma struggled against the chains on his wrists and neck, hissing at the knight’s pulling him into a large, hot chamber.  There was wood and cole on the ground, half made swords on the tables as the blacksmiths hammered pieces together.

 

“New orders,”  one of the knights spoke up to a blacksmith.  “Lord Daishou wants a new snake branding stick, one with a snake of beauty for the king to mark what’s his,” he told him.

 

The tiger hissed as the blacksmith turned to him, before walking away, grabbing new material and tossed it into the hot fire.  He stared as the flames went up. His eyes clouding over as the pictures of Nekoma burning reminded him of his loss. This was that wolfs fault, this was the snakes fault.  His hiss turned into a growl as he snapped back to reality, lashing out at the knight holding the chains on his wrist, managing to lift both hands and cutting the man’s cheek, pulling his chain free from his grasp.  He moved quick, grabbing hold of the chain on his collar, pulling it with all his strength against the knight before the room started to ring. His head pounding, as he slowly fell hard to the ground, the knight he scratched standing above him, rubbing his knuckles.

 

“You brat, if it wasn’t for Lord Daishou’s orders I would have cut your head clean off,” he growled stomping his foot next to the tigers head, watching him flench.  “Pathetic, don’t you know it’s impossible to escape? Where would you go? Back to the ruins of Nekoma? There’s no use for you there.”

 

“And there’s use of me here?”  Kenma spat out, his heart pounding in his chest as the chain on his neck was pulled, lifting him into a kneeling position.

 

“Of course, with your body, a personal sex slave, pleasing Lord Daishou whenever he feels like it, and pleasuring those he allows to take you,” the knight grinned leaning down, taking hold of the tiger’s chin.  “And I hope he allows me, so I can make you scream and beg out of pain.”

 

The tiger snarled smacking the knight’s hand away from him as the sound of pounding iron filled the room.  “I’ll bite your dick off,” he snarled, the fur on his ears and tail lifting as he rose to his feet.

 

“Lord Daishou’s going to cut out your tongue if you keep acting like that!”

 

“What’s wrong with this tiger, he’s completely different than he was out in the open,” the other knight holding the chain connected to the collar grunted, eyebrows knitting together.  

 

“I have to be quiet to him, not to you,” Kenma muttered, jumping as there was a loud bang on the table behind him.  He turned, watching as the blacksmith hit the iron with the hammer, bending it, expanding it while it was molton hot.  His ears twitched hearing the knights talking behind him, catching some of the words. 

 

“We could--”

 

“You could hold his mouth---”

 

“Lord Daishou won’t know.”

 

The tiger hissed, looking behind him.  “I would tell your Lord Daishou, he would do something terrible then wouldn’t he?” he smirked as the knights grunted, turning back as the branding stick was put together and cooled down.  

 

“Bring Lord Daishou, it’s ready,” the blacksmith spoke into the room, Kenma cocking his eyes brows looking around until he saw movement on the ground, a large snake slithering past them, going through a hole in the door.  “Stretch him,” he heard the man say as he was grabbed, pulled over towards a hook hanging from the ceiling. He gasped, struggling against the knights and other blacksmiths in the room, trying to keep his arms down until he was kicked hard in the stomach, the men raising his arms, hooking the chains onto the hook, leaving the tiger just barely touching the ground.  

 

“Let me down!” Kenma yelped twisting his wrists, trying to break the hook or the chain.

 

“Now he’s changing his tune, what’s wrong tiger?  Scared of what’s going to happen?” one of the knights laughed, as the tiger struggled against the chains, desperately trying to break free as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.  He stilled, ears flattening.

 

“Lord Daishou,” he heard a man greet the Nohebi king.

 

Kenma could hear the footsteps coming closer to him, a gentle hand on his naked hip, rubbing up his side and back down.  

 

“You look good hanging here,” Daishou’s voice came in a whisper, breath tickling the tiger’s ear.  “I’ll have to remember for later,” he added, nipping the male’s ear before pulling back. “Where is the branding iron?” he asked holding out his hand as one of the blacksmiths brought it over as another brought a barrel of wood, lightening it on fire.  “I think I will mark you here…so I may look at it while you’re bent on your knees,” he hummed stroking just above the base of the tiger tail.

 

Kenma stayed silent, his heart pounding as he heard the fire crackling beside them.  He bit his lip as the knights and blacksmiths stared at him, watching. He could feel the heat just kissing his back until the burning hot iron was pressed into his skin.  Kenma’s body seized, a scream ripping through his throat, tears streaming down his face as he struggled against the chains as the iron branding stick pressed harder into his lower back before it was suddenly gone.  His body slumping over, the hook holding his wrist was the only thing keeping him up as he sobbed in pain. He felt the gentle touch of the King rubbing his upper back.

 

“That was a beautiful sound my tiger...I want to hear more sounds from you,” Daishou grinned, his hand moving to the two toned hair, brushing through it.  “I would take you to bed, but it is best to give the brand time to heal, don’t want it getting infected,” he added moving to the tiger’s front, lifting the male’s tear streaked face, kissing his forehead before dropping him.  “Take him to the slave chamber,” he ordered, turning on his heel, walking out of the blacksmith chamber.

 

Kenma hung there, his eyes dull, mind blank.  His lower back ached with every movement as the chains were broken off the hook with an ax allowing him to fall to the ground.  He hissed in pain as one of the knight’s turned him over, lifting him into his arms without a word. 

 

The tiger didn’t know which way was which anymore.  His mind foggy with pain, every time he was re-adjusted his burnt skin would be pulled.  He let out a sharp scream as the knight tossed him into a chamber, the door closing and locking behind him.  Tear’s falling from his eyes as he just barely missed landing on his chardded skin. He laid there, curling in on himself, hearing whispers as other slaves circled around him, hand’s touching him.

 

* * *

 

“It’s unusual to have the bath all to ourselves.”

 

“That it is, though, are you going to complain, Konoha?”  Akaashi gazed over at the other owl from the same kingdom what had been captured with him.  

 

“Having you all to myself?  Absolutely not,” Konoha purred moving towards the other owl, staring at his beautiful light gray, white and black clipped wings.  His hands gripping his hips, pressing them close together. “It’s not very often we get privacy to ourselves,” his voice low as the younger male wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“Then we should take advantage,” the younger spoke low, pressing his lips to the older’s, the kiss turning heated fast as they held each other closer, their hardening cocks brushing against each other.  Akaashi groaned as Konoha bit his lower lip tugging before pulling back, he held the other owl tighter when he tried to turn around.

 

“No, I want to see you, I want to watch your face,”  Konoha told the younger, moving, pressing him against the rocky edge, finding the oils, even though they were slaves, the king made sure they were well cleaned.  He rubbed the oil on his finger before dipping his hand into the bath water, his lips meeting the other’s as the younger male spread his legs, lifting one around his hip for better access.

 

Akaashi moaned into the kiss as the owl pushed two fingers deep into him, thrusting them, twisting them, spreading them.  Spreading him. It was unusual to be prepped when he was given a knight or villager to please. It was a nice change, a gentle reminder that not everyone wanted to just use you.  “Stop, I’m prepared,” he breathed out pulling back from the kiss, not knowing when someone else might join them in the bath.

 

“Impatient,” the older owl chuckled pulling his finger’s out, lining his cock up with the younger’s hole before pushing in until he was all the way inside.  This wasn’t their first time having sex together, they’ve had sex many times after being captured, sometimes it was to ground themselves after a bad experience.  He remembered the time Akaashi came back bloody, a man had cheated on his wife, and she struck him. He moved his hips slow, listening to Akaashi’s soft moans. 

 

Konoha watched as the younger owl dropped his head back before holding him against the rock’s harder so he could move Akaashi’s head, making him look at him as the rolls of his hips turned into a hard thrust, searching for.  Ah. He watched as the owl arched, his clipped wings spreading out as he hit his prostate. 

 

“There,”  Akaashi moaned gripping the older’s shoulders tightly, scraping through the small feathers there as he felt the owl’s dick brush against his prostate, his pace quickening, hands returning to his hips, nails digging into his skin.  “Ah,” he breathed out, the pleasure becoming too much as he came untouched, his eyes rolling back as he felt Konoha still, his cum filling him. He could feel lips on his neck, pressing gentle kisses as the cock was slowly removed.  

 

“We should finish washing,” the older owl muttered against the younger’s neck, nipping at the skin before pulling away.

 

They pulled their leather straps on, what hid nothing but their front side, though their wings and feathers helped cover their bodies more.  Their hands held together tightly as the walked in the large chamber, the sun beating in. Even though the chamber was for slaves, it was still beautiful, the side on the cliff was open, plants and trees growing inside, fresh water from a river made the bath what was also a waterfall.    

 

“Do you hear that?” Konoha whispered frowning at the sudden commotion coming near the door.  There were voices and someone crying out.

 

Akaashi frowned, his hold on the older’s hand tightening as they ran up a rock, perching on it as they looked down.  A group of slaves were surrounding someone, touching them, pulling on them. The owls let out a small growl as they spread their clipped wings, jumping off the rock.  “Leave him alone,” he growled the slave’s turning to face them, moving back. A perk of being the king’s favorites. He hissed at them, shooing them away.

 

“Akaashi,” Konoha breathed out looking at the male curled up, naked on the ground minus the collar on his neck.  “A tiger.”

 

The younger owl looked, shock in his eyes.  Why was there a tiger? Did Daishou kidnap him?  Was Nekoma attacked? He moved quickly, kneeling beside the male seeing the fresh branding snake, one what was different from the others, one meant for Daishou.  “Tiger,” he spoke, placing a hand gently onto the tiger’s shoulder. Akaashi froze as striking golden eyes pierced through him, like his walls were crushed.

 

Kenma stared at the owl, eyes wide.  That was? Why was he here? He tried to move, hissing as the burnt skin stretched.  

 

“Careful,” Akaashi whispered pulling the tiger close, his hands shaking from shock.  He didn’t understand why a tiger’s gaze would have this effect on him. “Konoha, help me get him to the baths,” he ordered, looking at the older owl.

 

The tiger hissed in pain as the other owl.  Konoha. Lifted him into his arms, carrying him from where they had just been.  His eyes focused on the other owl. “But you’re…”

 

“What happened to Nekoma?” Akaashi spoke quickly, rubbing his palm with his thumb.  

 

Kenma frowned at the memories.  “Gone,” he whispered, leaning his head forward so his hair covered his face.  “A wolf kidnapped me and burned down the kingdom.”

 

“Kuroo,” Konoha growled holding the tiger closer.  

 

“And what’s your name?”  Akaashi asked as the tiger grew silent as they approached the large natural bath.

 

“Kenma….just Kenma,” Kenma told them as they approached the water, he was carefully lifted down into the water, coldness making the mark burn, before a feeling of relief came with a soft sigh, relaxing into the water as the owls sat on the edge. 

 

“I’m Akaashi Keiji, this Konoha Akinori, we’re from Fukurodani.”

 

“I know...exactly who you are,”  the tiger spoke, looking directly at Akaashi.  

 

_ “You’re the the king of Fukurodani’s husband.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on my tumblr: lilserketfics.tumblr.com and lilserket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind everyone to look at the tags so you aren't surprised by the contents in the chapters, this fic is rated E for a reason.
> 
> For illustrations and art please follow my partner in crime at:  
> Twitter: @phenomenalpen24  
> Tumblr: phenomenalpen

Kenma watched as the owl’s feathers on his body puffed out, his clipped wings flaring.  He took a step back in the cold water, the owl’s gaze as cold as ice.

 

“How do you know who I am?”  The owl asked, voice stern, the other owl moving in front of the Fukurodani queen.  

 

“I see everyone that enters the Nekoma castle, from the curtains close to the east wall,” the tiger told him, looking down into the water.  “You came with the king once, to make a trade with my king, but he turned your kingdom down, you guys were angry and left unsatisfied, even threatened war,” his golden eyes flicked up towards the owls.  “Odd though, I never heard of Fukurodani falling, so why is the queen here...or is he here willingly?” he tilted his head, watching the mixed emotions in the queen’s face before he finally calmed down, his feathers laying flat.

 

Kenma watched as the queen took a step back.  “I’m going to go get the tiger some clothes,” he heard him tell the other before marching off.  His feline like eyes turning to the other owl. 

 

“Konoha Akinori,” Konoha introduced himself suddenly as he bent down beside the edge of the bath.  “Royal knight what was captured beside his queen...and you are?”

 

The tiger frowned eyeing the owl suspiciously before moving closer.  “Kenma...just Kenma,” he told him, ears standing up when the knight put his feet into the water, smiling at him.  “How were two royal’s captured though? Fukurodani is a strong kingdom, where is your king?”

 

The owl hummed looking over his back.  “That is something...I cannot tell you, maybe in the future but not now,” he shrugged looking back at Kenma.  “We need to wash your branding mark, in that vase over in the corner is oil mixes from flowers and plants, they’ll clean your body and flush any open wounds or burns on your skin,” he pointed.

 

Kenma frowned, eyeing Konoha before going deeper into the water, it coming up to his neck as he reached the vases.  “Do you want me to help you?” he heard the owl ask. He paused, it was going to be harder for him to make sure the oil’s are on the burn completely.  He bit his lip before moving towards the shallow end. “You’re not going to take advantage of me are you?” he asked as the owl held out his hands.

 

“Never, we are not like Nohebi, we treat each other with respect and only consent,” Konoha’s feathers ruffled at the comment, he’d never sink that low.

 

The tiger searched the owl’s face before handing over the vase.  He watched as the knight stood up in his leather straps, slowly pulling them off.  His eyes moving towards the water once Konoha had started to take off his thin underwear. He could hear the other chuckle as the water splashed around him.

 

“Have you never seen someone fully naked?”  Konoha asked amused at the light blush appearing on the tiger’s face.  “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it, besides, we’ve already seen you naked,” he gave a short laugh, poking fun at the embarrassed male.  He held a soft smile as he poured some of the oil onto his hand, placing the vase on a rock. “Come to the shallower side so I can place the oil on your branding scar.”

 

Kenma kept his head down, peaking at the owl through his hair, even though they were marked as slaves, he still had his toned muscular body.  He thought back to the others that surrounded him, their health were in different conditions, something he would question later. He moved towards the shallow water until the base of his tail was visible, flinching as the air hit his wound, water drying around it.  

 

“This is going to burn,”  The owl warned coming up behind the tiger, watching him stiffen.  His mouth turning into a frown as he paused his hand right in front of the new mark.  It was much different than everyone else’s mark, his mark being on his thigh, where Akaashi’s was under his belly button, just higher than his crotch.  A place to make everyone stare, to humiliate his queen. “Are you afraid?” he asked suddenly.

 

The tiger looked up confused, he stared at the rocks and moss growing at the open end of the bath, a small snake slithering over the green there.  “Of the pain...or what is going to happen to me while here?” he responded, feeling the water swish around.

 

“Both.”

 

Kenma bit his lip.  Of course he was afraid, who wouldn’t be afraid.  “Yes,” was his simple answer, he sucked in a breath as the owl was suddenly in front of him, not having a chance to react as arm’s circled around him, clipped wings hiding what they could.  His head placed under Konoha’s chin, their naked bodies pressed together. His heart pounding, his face red. His heart barely calmed down as finger’s pressed against the burn on his lower back, his body tensing, hands grabbing around Konoha’s back, nails digging into his skin as he let out a pained whine, oil being rubbed over the snake mark.  

 

Konoha held the tiger tighter against him, his palm smoothing over the burn, before looking towards his queen, who was holding some leather straps and fur.  They gave each other a look. A look of them taking the tiger under them, to figure out what the mark was for, why it was different. Daishou had wiped out other smaller kingdoms and any villager’s captured were given the same branding.  He moved his hand away from the angered mark, his wings uncovering the tiger as he pushed him back into the deeper water as he went and took the vase, pouring more oil into his hands.

 

“I can wash myself,”  the tiger muttered shyly, noticing the other owl was with them.

 

“I’m already in the water, let me take care of you...that’s what we do here...we have to watch out for each other so nothing can happen,” the owl responded moving back to Kenma, placing the oil onto his hair, rubbing it into his scalp.  He nearly paused hearing the a small rumble come from his chest, not a rumble, a purr. His heart skipping a beat as he moved to the tiger’s ears watching them twitch under his touch before rubbing the oil on his body, being considerate of his privates.  “Hold your breath and go under the water, I’m going to wash it from your hair,” he ordered.

 

Kenma’s purring stopped, looking over at the queen.  He wondered if this was an inside attack. They wouldn’t tell him if he asked.  He held his breath, closing his eyes as he ducked under the water. The owl’s hands finding his hair, pushing his fingers through it as he scrubbed the oil from his body.  He stayed down until the hands left his hair, take a deep breath in as he broke through the surface, his hair covering his face. He could hear small laughs as he shook his head, trying to get the wet hair off his face, huffing when familiar hands moved the hair for him, tucking the front bangs behind his ears. His heart skipping a beat seeing Konoha’s smiling face again, his ears standing straight up.

 

“You both are going to get a cold, and we all know that won’t go over well with the next buyer or Daishou,” the captive queen spoke shaking out the leather outfit he was holding, showing it to them.

 

“Akaashi calm down, it’s in the warmer season and the water feels nice,”  Konoha snickered, moving to the edge of the bath, lifting himself out of the water before turning back to the tiger, seeing his face a darker shade of pink.  “Come on Kenma, you don’t have to feel shy.”

 

Akaashi stared at the tiger, a small smile on his face as he made his way to the edge of the bath, his eyes down.  Innocent, the tiger was innocent. It made him want to protect him from the rough reality what’s coming for him. “I brought you new clothes, though there isn’t much to them, but you’ll be covered a little bit more,” he told him, walking over to Kenma.  “Do you know how to put this harness on?”

 

Kenma frowned looking at the harness.  “In Nekoma we wore robes, if you were muscular you wore pants and jewelry,” he told him, taking to harness from the owl, his eyebrows knitting together.  “I’m not sure how to put this on…” 

 

“I’ll help you then,”  the Fukurodani queen offered, taking the harness back.  “It’s a two piece set, so this vest you just put it over your head,”  he explained helping the tiger put it on, noticing the collar still around his neck.  He frowned, they normally would take those off. “The fur will help keep your shoulders warm, this leather down here is tight enough to not need a second strap, it’ll emphasize your chest,” he continued, staring at the tiger’s body as he fixed the bottom piece, this will give you some coverage down there...ah, I’ll let you put it on.”

 

The tiger stared at the bottom piece, slowly sliding it on.  Other than covering the front, his back was still fully exposed.  His tail stayed low, covering his butt the best he could. “Why isn’t there more to the back,” he muttered feeling just as exposed when he was naked.

 

“Short answer, easy access...and for knight’s or villagers to have their way with you just as fast before your screams alert the guards,”  Konoha frowned, he’s passed several slaves being assaulted, never once did he step in to help. They needed to be on the kings good side.

 

“Ah,” Kenma whispered feeling a hand on his back, pushing him forward.

 

“We’ll take you to where we stay, new slaves find it hard to find a place, most people are territorial and have their groups, it’s best to stay out of the fights what break out and keep your distance,”  Akaashi warned, leading the tiger away from the bath, Konoha on the tiger’s other side. “You’re probably hungry...they should be sending in the food soon, Konoha will go down and get our share for us, since it can get messy out in the circle.”

 

The tiger nodded, his stomach rumbling at the mention of food.  They climbed a rock, there was a large nest. A collection of sticks, dead flowers, vines and whatever else the owls could get their hands on.  It was warm, you could see the other slaves down below through one of the holes in the nest as it curved up, giving them privacy. Kenma sat, the two owls sitting with him.  “You’re...Akaashi Keiji, but shouldn’t you be Bokuto Keiji now?” he asked seeing the owl straighten.

 

“It’s very important that a queen is never seen or noticed, the fact that you knew who I was even when my face wasn’t showing that one time at Nekoma is bothersome, but here call me Akaashi, to keep my identity a secret,”  Akaashi told him as a scream was heard from below, a fight breaking out. 

 

“I saw your face...I’m smaller than most tigers in Nekoma, but there was a moment you lifted your head just enough,” Kenma explained picking at his fingers trying to ignore the screams and shouts going on under them.  “I learned how to be stealthy and go unnoticed...if they found out I was out of my dungeon I would have been punished.”

 

“Punished?  Were you a captive?” Konoha asked his eyebrows raising. “What about your parents?” he added watching the tiger’s face contort, his nose scrunching up.  That was an odd reaction. 

 

“There was an accident, my parents and I were in the castle to ask to trade our vegetables for money...I could tell three of the knights were traitors, it’s just a feeling I get when I look at others...I can read them easily...the traitors attacked, my parents were closest to them, the next thing I remember was waking up in darkness, the king questioning me...from then on they would send people captured by knights, so I could read them, and tell them if they were innocent or not,” the tiger felt the Fukurodani knight push closer to him.  “I wasn’t allowed outside, so I made my own way out, easily hidden from others.”

 

Kenma shifted his eyes towards the opening edge of the cliff, no walls blocking it off.  He knew the ones that could fly had their wings clipped, but he could scale down the wall, he could figure a way out of the kingdom.  “Has anyone escaped from over there?” he asked, the owls turning their attention to the cliff.

 

“Ah, some try, ultimately falling to their deaths...Nohebi is pretty good with keeping vines clear, though sometimes thieves can scale the wall and take weak slaves,” Akaashi mentioned as the door opened, knights with bucket’s of food were tossed to the ground, he stared at the setting sun as Konoha got up from his spot.

 

Kenma watched the Fukurodani knight rise up, stopping what they were doing when a Nohebi knight spoke.

 

“Where is the tiger?” the knight asked loudly, his eyes scanning the area as slaves pointed up on the rocks.  “Get down here tiger, orders from the king!” he shouted.

 

Kenma felt all eyes on him, he could hear a growl come from Konoha, Akaashi narrowing his eyes.  He slowly rose up from his spot, the queen’s hand grabbing his tightly.

 

“Whatever happens, you need to relax and don’t struggle, it’ll only make it worse,” Akaashi warned letting the tiger’s hand go.

 

The tiger nodded, swallowing hard, his hands shaking as he climbed down the rock, Konoha following behind him.  Even though he’ll have to leave the owl, it made him more relaxed knowing he was behind him, when he comes back he’ll have someone to return to.  He felt all eyes on him as he approached the Nohebi knight.

 

The knight hooked a chain onto his collar, pulling him through the door, shutting and locking it behind them.

 

Kenma stayed quiet as he kept up with the knight, not wanting the collar to rub his neck raw.  He stared at the darkening hallways as the sun went down, candles lighting their way. He could hear the sounds of snakes slithering across the quiet floor, some wrapping around statues, other’s staring at him as he was led down a winding hallway, one far from the slave chamber.  

 

He wanted to ask where they were going but the knight would either ignore him or degrade him.  He had a gut feeling he knew where he was going. He sucked in his bottom lip, chewing on it as they reached a a chamber door, the knight knocking.

 

“Let him in,” the muffled voice behind the door spoke.

 

Kenma wanted to run as the door was opened, the hand on his chain letting go, only to shove him into the chamber.  He yelped as he tripped over the chain falling onto the chamber floors with a hard thud, the door behind him shutting.  His body shook as snakes slithered towards him, their tongues flicking against his skin.

 

“Don’t worry my tiger, they will not hurt you,” The king’s voice was smooth.

 

The tiger kept his wide eyes glued to the floor, a snake going between his hands as footsteps grew closer to him until feet were in his line of vision.  He slowly rose his head, the Nohebi king looking down at him, something was different than before. Two long thin fangs protruding out of the side of his mouth.  Kenma flinched as the snake leaned over in his loose revealing gown, a hand held out for him. 

 

“Take my hand, I won’t hurt you.”

 

Lies.  Kenma knew the snake was lying.  His hand shook as he placed it into the king’s hand, prepared to be yanked up,  Instead the king’s other hand went to his arm, helping him up slowly, steadying himself as he was lead to the bed against the wall in the chamber.  He stared at it, the snake stopping him.

 

“Your new clothes are nice, but I would like to further my examine, what that wolf interrupted earlier… take them off,” Daishou instructed, sitting down at the end of the bed.  His eyes tracing over the revealed parts of the tiger’s body. 

 

The tiger’s ears flattened, his face turning a soft pink, his body was already exposed, why did he have to reveal more?  His hands went to the strapped vest what brought attention to his nipples, slowly peeling it from his skin, lifting it over his head, the warmth of the fur leaving his shoulders.  His fingers hesitated at the waistband of his underwear, it’s not like the king hasn’t already seen him exposed. Kenma pulled the underwear down, stepping out of it as his tail wrapped around his thigh.

 

The snake stared at the tiger in front of him.  His tongue licking his lips. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to make him squirm, he wanted to make him scream.  He wondered what he would look like a mess under him. That can wait though, just a little longer. “Come sit,” Daishou held a smirk on his face as he patted his lap, watching the tiger hesitate, slowly walking over to him.  He frowned at how slow the other was being, once in reach, he grabbed the tiger’s butt, pulling him towards him faster. “It’s best...to do things right when you’re told,” he muttered, smooth voice now holding poison in it as the tiger straddled his lap, leg’s folded on the bed.  “You’re new so I’ll let that slide just once, if you hesitate again, you will be punished, do you understand?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Yes master.”

 

“Yes master.”

 

Daishou smiled, his hands squeezing the slave’s butt, feeling him tense.  “What is your name tiger?”

 

“Kenma, just Kenma.”

 

The king hummed, watching as Kenma avoided eye contact.  A hand raising, placing it softly against the tiger’s cheek, turning his head towards him.  “That wolf Kuroo told me you were locked in a dungeon, why would they ever lock such a beautiful tiger like you down there?”

 

“They thought I was special, being able to read people,” Kenma told him, looking into his snake like eyes.  

 

“You can read me?” 

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Read me then.”

 

The tiger stared at the king.  “I know you don’t have good intentions, I know that you’re just playing with me, I know you’re going to hurt me, abuse me, but I know you’re hurting too,” Kenma spoke, the snake’s eyes tightening, the hand on his cheek gone as he was roughly shoved from the kings lap.  He hissed, falling straight on the branding mark, his head bouncing off the ground.

 

“I’m hurting?  I have no reason to hurt, you pathetic runt,”  Daishou snarled raising to his feet, walking towards the naked tiger.  

 

“But I see it in your eyes!” Kenma shouted raising up on his elbows as the king stood over him.  “Behind all your hate, there’s someone who was hurt,” he yelped as a foot pressed against his chest, forcing him back to the ground, he coughed as the foot pressed harder.

 

“I’ll gouge your eyes out, if you ever say that again,” the king’s body tensing, snakes wrapping around him.  “Now, I think punishments are in order.”

 

Kenma clamped his mouth shut as the king bent down, straddling his hips.  A snake moving across his eyes on the ground, blinding him from what to expect.  His breath hitched as a hand was pressed against his throat, finger’s from the king’s freehand tracing his lips, parting his mouth as two pressed in, they kept pressing in until his gag reflexes reacted, causing him to choke, but the finger’s were still there.  Panic well’d in his chest as he tried to move away, gagging around the fingers, spit leaking from his mouth, tears welling up in his eyes. Akaashi told him to stay calm but how could he in this position, this new experience. 

 

Daishou watched the tiger squirm under him, spit soaking his two finger’s as he pulled them out of his mouth, a string of spit connecting before breaking apart.  “We’ll have to work on that gag reflex of yours,” he sighed, hand leaving Kenma’s throat, trailing towards his chest, he circled his finger slowly around the nipple, slightly moving over it.  He watched it harden under his touch before taking it between his finger and thumb, pinching it. Amused watching the tiger gasp, trying to arch his back away from the snake. 

 

“You’re very quiet, you should make more noise to please the one you’re supposed to be pleasing, honestly do I have to train you in everything,” the king frowned moving down the tiger’s body, the snake moving from his eyes.  He stared down at the glossy gold eyes. “Get on your hands and knees,” he ordered, watching the tiger scramble to his hands and knees. His finger’s traced the snake mark on his back, trailing past the base of his tail. He nudged the tail, watching it stiffly lift up exposing Kenma’s most private part.  “I’m much kinder than those knights out there, they would use you, choke you, and leave you there till a maid takes you back to your chamber.”

 

Kenma could have snorted at that as he watched a snake slither past him, a jar wrapped around its middle, taking it to the king.  He heard the cork pop out of the jar before a wet finger touched his hole, his body tightening immediately. 

 

“Relax,” Daishou muttered, pushing his oil slick finger into the tight ring of muscles.  He thrusted his finger in slowly, twisting it around, the male slowly relaxing enough for him to push in his second finger, a small hiss from the tiger made him pause, waiting for him to relax before thrusting his fingers, twisting and separating them, rubbing against the tight virgin walls.  Why was he being nicer to this slave. When was the last time he’s dealt with a virgin? Normally he’d let his knights take them first, but he wanted the last tiger all to himself. ‘Stop being soft suguru,’ he thought as he pushed in a third, the tiger’s cry in pain making him bite his lower lip, but he continued.  He needed to find that certain spot, quickly. The tiger’s cries were making his heart ache, why was he feeling like this. 

 

The king’s lips twitched once he found the tiger’s prostate, he watched as Kenma’s back arched, tail straightening as he let out a choked moan.  His lip’s turned into a smile as he rubbed the spot watching his cries turn into a blubbering mess, unsure of what he was feeling, his toes curling.  Daishou rose the male’s pleasure before reaching around, gripping Kenma’s cock tight, cumming dry. “You cannot come before me,” he ordered as the tiger’s head dropped down, nails scraping the floor. 

 

Kenma was panting, eyes wide, his stomach felt hot, his dick was sensitive from the snakes finger’s inside him.  This was his first sexual experience and he was denied his orgasim. Tears rolled down his face as the three finger’s were removed from his body.  He could hear the jar on the ground move before something harder, larger, longer, pressed against his hole. His nails scraping the floor as one hand held his waist, the other guiding the cock into him, pain going up his spine as it went deeper until finally stilling.  He wasn’t dumb. He knew what sex was. He’s walked in on the Nekoma knights and maids having sex at night in the gardens, he’s seen the king himself cheat on the queen with a maid. This was his first experience though.. Trapped as a slave, used for pleasure. 

 

He felt the king pull back before starting a slow rhythm.  He wondered what it would be like, to have sex with someone he loved.  He wondered how Akaashi feels having to have sex who isn’t with his husband.  What about Konoha, did he have someone back in Fukurodani? He laid there, feeling Daishou move his hand from his cock to the back of his neck, holding him there, his hair in the way to see the king’s face.  He could feel his rhythm picking up. He didn’t hate it. Maybe Akaashi and Konoha could teach him how to love it. 

 

Daishou groaned, leaning over Kenma’s body, his mouth pressed against the tiger’s shoulder, biting at it, being mindful of his long fangs that scrapped the male’s shoulder as he thrusted harder, changing his angle.  Hitting Kenma’s prostate dead on, listening to the tiger gasp out a moan as he hit the spot dead on, holding the tiger tighter, feeling him tighten around him. The snake hissed, sinking his thin long fang’s into Kenma’s shoulder as he came, listening to the other scream as he came as well.

 

Kenma sobbed as the fire in his stomach erupted, pleasure and pain washing over him as his mind and sight grew into a blur, the venom in Daishous bite causing him to go light headed before falling into darkness.

 

The snake rose, fixing his gown and underwear as he stared down at the drugged tiger, sleeping on the ground.  He hissed out a curse walking to his own bathroom chamber, finding a cloth before dipping it into the water. How could one single runt of a tiger make him feel so, soft.  He hated it. He hated the tiger. Walking back into his chamber, he approached Kenma, watching his cum leak from the male’s hole. His eyes closed as he let out a small breath walking over to the male, kneeling down to wipe him clean.  He turned the cloth over to clean the blood from the two deep fang marks, pressing the cloth hard against them to stop the bleeding. The tiger wouldn’t wake up for another twenty-five minutes. Daishou collected Kenma’s clothes, moving him around as he put them back on the best he could before leaving him on the cold floor.  He moved towards his desk, where letters laid about, some half finished, others barely started. 

 

Kenma groaned twenty minutes later.  The blur in his mind lifting as he slowly rose to his knees, noticing his leather straps and fur wasback on.  His ears twitched hearing scratching sounds as he looked up where Daishou was seated, working.

 

“The knight is on his way to get you,” the king spoke quietly, not once looking back at the slave, keeping his head down as there was a knock on the chamber door.  “Open.”

 

The tiger frowned at the kings back as the chain around his neck was pulled, lifting him from the ground onto his feet.  His eye’s staring at the back of Daishous head until the chamber door was shut.

 

“Let’s go,” the knight grunted, the smell of alcohol hitting Kenma’s nose.  “You know, I hate the likes of you, the kind we can’t touch, what makes you so special, you are just like the rest, the King is being selfish.”

 

Kenma frowned as the knight yanked his chain harder as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway.  His heart sank to his gut as they got further from the king’s chamber as he was shoved against the castle wall.

 

“What makes you a special fuck toy huh?  Is your ass tight? Do you suck cock best?” the guard drunkenly slurred, pressing his body against the tiger, trying to kiss him.

 

The tiger growled, turning his head away before the snake could kiss him, a hand smacking him across the face.  

 

“Ah shit now look what you done!  I’m going to be in trouble if that leaves a mark!” The knight yelled as Kenma hissed, kicking the knight off of him.  Thankful that the knight was drunk enough to knock off balance, his chain on his collar released. “You bastard!”

 

Kenma looked around the hallways before running down one.  He needed to get back to the slave chambers. He turned the corner of the dark hallways, candles lighting the path.  His ears flattening as he he moved. He need to get back to the owls. He need too..

 

He yelped running into a chest, arms and warmth wrapping around him.  “Let me go!” he yelled struggling against the hold.

 

“Stop, I’m not going to hurt you,” the voice was smooth as the tiger stopped struggling.  The tiger looked up, just barely seeing the shine of eyes under the shadow of the white fluffy cloak he wore.  

 

“You’re not a snake?”  Kenma whispered moving to lift the hood up but the figure pulled back as a snarl was heard.

 

“Get your hands off him you thief,” Kuroo growled stepping towards the two.

 

“Of course the wolf is still here,” the figure groaned, letting the tiger go completely.  “I’m not here to take this tiger, he seems lost, though I’m sure I can trust you will take him where he needs to be?” 

 

“Of course, now get out of here,” the wolf snarled, stepping towards the cloaked figure, watching as he ran off.  His eyes moving towards the tiger’s. “Come on, you can’t be out here alone.”

 

“You’re just going to take me back to the chamber?”

 

“Of course, I’m not stepping on that damn snake’s territory.”

 

Kenma hummed, following the wolf.  “Then why are you still here?”

 

“Because, Daishou will let me join the fun sooner or later,” Kuroo chuckled looking back at the tiger.  “If you don’t behave that is.”

 

The tiger frowned, looking away from the wolf as they walked down the hallways, passing maids and knights what gave them hungry looks.  He pressed closer to Kuroo, allowing him to put a protective arm over his shoulder as they approached the large chamber door. 

 

“This is your stop,” Kuroo hummed, lifting a key, grinning at the confused look on the tigers face.  “Swiped it a long time ago from a knight, never knew it was me,” he explained unlocking the chamber door.  “Say hi to the owls for me,” he added shoving the tiger inside.

 

Kenma stumbled as he was pushed inside.  The door shutting behind him. He didn’t have a chance to look around as two sets of arms were around him, wings covering them.  

 

“Kenma,” Akaashi breathed out holding the tiger closer to him as he stared towards Konoha.  “Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” he asked as the fukurodani knight pulled back giving everyone some space.

 

“He had sex with me,” the tiger’s voice was quiet.  “He bit my shoulder...I don’t know if he did anything else, his bite made me fall asleep, but when I woke up my leathers were back on.”

 

“And how is your lower body feeling?” Konoha asked frowning as the tiger pulled away from Akaashi’s hold.

 

“I think the venom is still in my bloodstream...tomorrow it’s going to hurt isn’t it?” Kenma asked looking between the two.

 

“Yeah, it’s going to hurt,” the Fukurodani knight sighed, taking hold of the tiger’s hand.  “Let’s go up to the nest, we can talk more about it up there, you must be tired.”

 

The tiger nodded, he was tired, and they looked tired.  The other slaves were quiet too, aside from the soft moans in the distance.  The owls helped him up the rocks into the nest. He moved to sit across from them only to be stopped.

 

“Lay down between us,” Akaashi whispered, hand gently on the other’s arm, noticing his wary look.  “You’re with us now, you’re not intruding, lay down.”

 

Kenma looked between the two before sighing, laying down between the owls.  Lightly purring as the queen brushed his hand through his hair. “He took my virginity, with held my orgasm once, bit me, but not once tried to kiss me...I made the king mad,” he whispered into the night.

 

“How did you make him mad?” Konoha asked, looking down at the tiger, his hand brushing against his tear stained cheek.

 

“I told him behind all his hate and angry there was sadness and hurt, I think...he’s acting this way for a reason...something happened to make him this way.”

 

“Daishou has been this kind of person ever since he went into power,”  Akaashi muttered looking towards the wall. “Before, Nohebi wasn’t...this,” he waved his hand around towards the groups of slaves resting.  

 

Kenma layed there, his eyes growing heavy.  “I was scared of him at first...but even his punishment wasn’t unbearable…”

 

“Don’t fall for his gentleness, he was like that with Akaashi, then the third time Akaashi came back, his back cut open just because Daishou was angry,”  Konoha warned, laying himself down next to the tiger, Akaashi laying on the other side,

 

“His anger gets out of control,” the queen agreed looking at the tiger, watching him turn his head towards him.  “Though, I can handle him better, I can make him lay down for me.”

 

Kenma’s brows knitted together.  “How?” he asked, his ears standing straight as the owl grabbed his chin leaning closer, a light blush on his cheeks.  

 

“With the art of seduction,” Akaashi purred pressing their lips together in a soft kiss before pulling back, licking his lips.  “You can bend anyone to your will with it,” he chuckled seeing the tiger’s face redder than a tomato. 

 

“We can teach you,” Konoha purred leaning up, before kissing the tiger, biting his lower lip gently, pulling it between his teeth.  “Then everything will become better for you.”

 

Kenma stared at the two looking down at him before covering his face with his hands.  “I want to know,” he squeaked behind his hands looking between his fingers as the owls laughed laying back down.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll start training you,” Akaashi promised as they situated themselves, Konoha cuddling Kenma’s backside while he held him from the front.  Their wings acting like a blanket as they drifted to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr: lilserket and lilserketfics  
> thank you to all who have left kudos and commented we are very grateful~

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at lilsertketfics.tumblr.com  
> lilserket.tumblr.com


End file.
